pokemon battle royal
by protaganist
Summary: in the next milenium almost everything becomes corrupt no pokemon in the first story Ash is shuya and Dawn is noriko forced to fight for their lives aand kill their own classmates will any of them live to tell the tale? Slight pearlshipping sorry for 1ch
1. Chapter 1

This is a pokemon fanfic that is inspired by the story Battle royal(rated M) Though im making some of my own parts.  
Romance/drama/action/adventure

list of characters and numbers

boys girls

1.danny 1.erika

2.gold 2.mimi

3.harley 3.zoey

4.michel 4.solana

5.brock 5.sabrina

6.paul 6.may

7.richie 7.misty

8.brendon 8.solidad

9.alex 9.lucy

10.emarald 10.haruka

11.jimmy 11.sapphire

12.morrison 12.tracey

13.bede 13.mars

14. harrsion 14.hazel

15.ash 15.dawn

16.mattew 16.luana

17.jason 17.jupiter

18.lucas 18.marina

19.jack 19.caroline

20.isida 20.suzie

21.butch 21.duplica

teach james

previus teach Teacher koga

a melinium passed.  
a reigin collaped teh 800,000 trainers boycotted in the area

the adults fearing their youth

eventually passed the new milleium trainer act.  
otherwise known as the battle royal.

this story will contain violence and maybe inapropriate language

Battle Royale is a japaneese film that can be watched on http://asiandrama. M for gore and language

(authors note i had to fill in the character list and that took like forever

finding the right ppl)

Review plz and tell me if i should finish pokemon Battle royale


	2. Chapter 2

pokemon br chapter 2 

"this year whitneys group B-8 was selected for The battle royal.  
and the winner is a young girl!" a woman was talking into a microphone kanto national guards were pushing a group of reporters from the girl who had won battle royal. though she looked happy she looked like athing from hell and judging from that look in her eyes the akward smile and how she clutched onto a very bloody doll with her grimy hands.

"she just smiled!!!!!" a news reporter said to the camraman her smile was not one of laughter and joy. it was more of a one who is phscolgicly scared. (After watching your friends die and killing your own classmates i doubt anyone would come out of that as the person they were before...)

in the following year.  
"My name is ash and im an orphan. my dad left me when i was in fourth grade and when it was my first day in seventh grade My mom hanged herself"  
scene shows ash coming home and sheing his mothers corpse suspended by a extension cord attached to her neck and ceiling. My dads family refused to take me in.

"I didnt have anywhere to go so eventually i was placed in a small orphanage

Day of 9th grade graduation trip

Hey ritchie! U gonna come or not?"

"course i am!"

"well hurry up!"

"Come on class we have to hurry up!" a man in a purple haired man with a white t-shirt with the letter R in red was talking to the class.

a black haired boy with the name ash Whispered to a blue haired blue eyed girl named dawn

"the teachers always in a hurry isnt he?"

" i wonder why"

"dunno"

"Hey you two get on the bus! unless u want to be left behind."

No one thought that this trip woulnd end in a disaster

no one thought that out of the 43 people that went onto that trip only two would survive and be hunted down ruthlessly by the country.

(sorry guys about the first two chapters i only saw the movie and read parts of the manga but never read the book and it took me a while to find a way to watch Br without downloading or buying it)(youtube doesnt have it anymore

also Review ill accept anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

While on the bus

Everyone's talking loudly in the background

"Let's go" said a girl with red hair (not misty)

"No" replied dawn

"Come on"

Zoey drags dawn to where ash and Ritchie were sitting

"Sorry coming though"

"Ash I baked some cookies for us to share..."

"For you, too, Ritchie"

"For real?"

Dawn was going to say yes but Ritchie already took a cookie and

Zoey cut in.

"Look over here!"

points one of those cameras that makes a photo that develops by itself at dawn ash and Ritchie

Ritchie gets onto the chair and gets above ash and dawn

"Say cheese!"

flash

"Dawns been waiting to give them to you"

"Zoey!" said dawn looking slightly pink

"hey ash you should eat some there delicious"

"No you go ahead."

"Thanks for getting me to come back to school, dawn."

"Thanks dawn"

"You're welcome"

Ritchie was chewing away on dawns homemade cookies

"The pictures ready!"

Everyone rushes to look at it

"I'm hardly in it!."

Only half of Ritchie's face was shown on the picture

Laughter

bus goes into tunnel

There was almost no light at all when the driver released the knockout gas after he put on a mask everyone got gassed except the driver and his assistant Ash was resting his head on his hand, fast asleep including the teacher when his arm slipped and he regained conscious After he hit his head on something What the hell... He though as he noticed everyone save the driver his assistant and he were asleep Ash ran towards dawns seat to find her asleep head resting on her arm rest and the cookies were on the floor still in The plastic bag she brought them in. suddenly his whole world became black when he felt someone hit him hard on his head and knocked him out. As he fell the tiny bag flew near the teacher's foot.

Why the hell does my head hurt this much? Ash asked himself when he woke up on a desk. Then he felt something on his neck.

What the... ash moves the device on his neck to see if it would come off. he heard something behind him and saw that most of his classmates were waking up He looked around for a few seconds and saw dawn. Without thinking he just went near her and shook her shoulders wildly shouting her name when he noticed a metallic device attached to her neck. Lying just a few feet left of her he saw his best friend that wasn't a Pokémon.

"Ritchie" he only had time to say this once because the rest of the class woke up.

Everyone was confused (exception of two people) all they could do was just look but they couldn't break the silence without making the slightest sound the majority of the class looked to thee back of the classroom to see a person with a yellow headband in the right corner and a person with purple hair in the left with his back turned on them. Suddenly they heard a noise out side of the building. Everyone rushed to see what it was when it started to shine bright light into the classroom. When the helicopter landed a man who seems old with blackish hair came out of the choppers left side a full army escort was given to him for his protection. He merely saluted to a lieutenant who returns that salute. With a squad of soldiers at his back he came into an abandoned school where the class was kept. When he entered the class room with a trail of soldiers following him the kids ignored the guards and looked at their previous teacher.

"Koga."

"What's he doing here?"

The man known as Koga went up to the desk in front with the soldiers standing in front of him facing the class.

"Alright everyone sit down"


End file.
